minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Munchman14
Adminship Whoever creates the most pages before the end of november wins! Please post your contest entry below.--Munchman14 13:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Ehhh... This Wiki is in need of serious help. The only pages are about Power Miners. I'll tell people to come and help. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 22:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Agents Yah, I've been thinking about it and I'm going to do it soon.--Agent Chase 15:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC)P.S. Have you gone to Brickapedia yet? I know CW, he's a friend from Brickapedia.--Agent Chase 15:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I only have four friends, but I think you do very good on Brickapedia. I'll help you with wiki text. It's very easy once you get it.--Agent Chase 15:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Munchman14, could you make me an admin on here like you did on the Agents Wiki?--Agent Chase 23:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I'll make 50 edits.--Agent Chase 00:39, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey Munchman14, do you know someting called Neo Shifters?--Agent Chase 22:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) No, it's not, but they have this MMOG of it and I like to play it. I was wondering if you wanted to look at that.--Agent Chase 22:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Neoshifters.com--Agent Chase 22:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) My user name is ACE::AXXUM337.--Agent Chase 22:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) See ya!--Agent Chase 22:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Have you looked at NEO Shifters yet?--Agent Chase 17:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Logo I noticed that you have a very detailed, and if I do say so myself, a very amazing logo. Since this Wiki is quite young, it seems hard for me to believe you got this from the Logo Creation Wiki. If you have a chance, could you tell me where you got this logo and who made it? I would like to ask him/her if they would consider making one for my Wiki. Great job on the Wiki, by the way! It's looking really nice! I'll try to help as much as possible, although I'm currently on 5 Wikis. A word of advice: Lock your Home Page! I can't tell you how many times I have seen Home Pages vandalized. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 00:02, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that was fast. I thought it took them a long time to get to a request. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 11:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello I am BobaFett2. I have come to collect the bounty on your head. Actually, I was wondering about this wiki. Did you check my page? Also, my sig isn't working correctly. -- 22:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Can I color you page? Hello again I have more edis than you! -BobaFett2 I created a nav for Agents minifigs. I also created pages for all of the agents. I also am working on the Rock Raiders. Adminship Can I become an admin? I have created at least 20 pages including pics and made some templates. -BobaFett2 Hello Again I've decided to stay here for a bit. Soon I'll have past your editcount aswell. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 22:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Come on back Come on back to minifig wiki! There are over 100 articles! I have over 700 edits in 6 days! Can you make me an admin and possibly a bureacrat? come back will you ever come back?-- 23:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Welcome No problem welcome back! welcome back!! Welcome back Munchman! 14:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Activeness and Editing I am glad that you are back and I would like to discuss a few things: #Do you know what an IRC is? I set one up if it works well on your computer I can get you auto op on IRC #Before making anyone an admin check with me, chase, and legoguy #If you would like to make a major change to the main page (major as in big big change) please discuss with the other admins and FreddyderHamster #I was wondering if you are a fast editor and about how often you are on Sorry Normally I would be here more, but I am busy on Brickipedia getting to 5000+ edits. I will be back soon though. It would help if you would be so kind as to apply Template:Minifigure and Template:Minifigure Header to articles. 17:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Back! Hey man, where have you been? It's so great to see you editing again! I have taken over Agents Wiki and have made a lot of wikia progress. Welcome back! :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes because adminship should be proved by determination over time and showing that you know how to run things, not by a contest. 00:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure, if you want to. 00:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Munchman, I don't think that we are good enough to be official friends with them. 12:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yea but voting won't help until we get NHL to vote FOR us. 12:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry again that I don't have much time here but try adventurers. 14:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) No, they are different, but it's hard to tell the difference. Ask Gladiatoring on Brickipedia, he's an adult. 13:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Article Management Committee We need an article management committee which manages article ratings. Can you help me work on it in Forum:Article Management Committee? 21:47, May 17, 2010 (UTC) First we should finish up with the group's abilities. Please comment and discuss any changes on the forum page. I'm going to be in it, maybe you if you want to, and from there anyone who applies is up for probation to see whether they can be in. 22:50, May 17, 2010 (UTC) It probably did work. Try opening on a different web browser or clear your cache. Your computer holds onto the old image for a while first. 23:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) He's a total genius. He deserves it entirely. He's going to help us out when he's done with Travian Wiki and get us to spotlight. 01:23, May 20, 2010 (UTC) It is, but he knows code like crazy. He also has a bot. He's going to help us get there and he's very trusted. 20:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, he created the Minifigure and Minifigure Header Templates. 21:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Deletion For Forum Pages only delete if labeled by original person. They can allow for fun in forums. 01:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Nothing yet, come here. 01:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) * The AMC Page 02:04, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ryo is the Gate Guard so I deleted the page. 21:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC)